The Abomination
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Yes...a dark look into the mind of an Ashford long forgotten...Alexander Ashford!


Alexander Ashford awoke from a nightmare and stared into nothing but darkness.  
  
Where am I? What's going on?  
  
He cocked his head from side to side, trying to think - visions of blood lust and death in his mind. Uttering a small, frightened whimper, he realised that he was alone in a cold place, a great weight against his naked chest. Then a terrible cry of rage escaped his lips, closely followed by an inhuman sound alongside his voice. As he stopped, the other creature's scream stopped, when he started again, it was still there alongside his.  
  
"No." He whispered, hearing only a whispered grunt, "NO, NO, NO!"  
  
He violently struggled against the weight on his chest, screaming, confused and frightened, lashing out harshly, pulling against several chains that held his body to a small chair. Foam dripped from his mouth and a blood-red haze swelled in his mind, bursting with the same three thoughts over and over.  
  
Fear, kill, eat!  
  
At last, he calmed - softly breathing out in short ragged gasps. He could feel his mind slipping away, falling into a black pit of despair. With a sorrowful and mournful wail, he realised that the monstrous growls and roars were coming from his own deformed throat.he was chained to a wall - several chains holding him in place - his flesh seemed to be melting away, dripping and sliding down his strong cheekbones.and his heart was exposed to the air, a huge gaping wound in his chest. To make his matters worse, he was blindfolded, unable to see.  
  
Fear - love and peace - kill - Alfred, my dearest Son - eat.  
  
The last human thoughts of a blond-haired boy were the last things that Alexander Ashford's mind saw before the last of his cherished and sweet memories were wiped away.  
  
He now drooled lightly and slammed his body into the wall - furious and no longer human.  
  
"Easy.take it easy, my Son.this is a delicate process."  
  
"Father.what if I mess up?"  
  
There was no 'what' in that.only 'I will mess up'.  
  
An explosion and then fire licking the walls and desks of the laboratory.Edward Ashford screaming in agony and anger as the flames and chemicals spilled over him - covering him entirely. The young man watched as his father seemed to melt away in front of him. Edward was still screaming when his cheeks were torn away by the acid, revealing a wider grin and more teeth. When he tried to move, the fire pushed him down again with agonising pain.  
  
Finally, it was over.the fire and acid mixing to burn through Edward's windpipe.killing him instantly.  
  
The young man screamed, frantically calling for help.which came in the forms of Nicholas Griffith, William Birkin, Oswall Spencer and Jay Reston.  
  
William combed back his blond/brown hair and shook his head.  
  
"Well, well, well, Sir Alexander.looks like the Ashford's have some explaining to do."  
  
Alexander shook his monstrous head and uttered another growl. From above, he could catch the scent of strong deodorant, hair gel and alcohol. He heard the frightened gasps and cries of a young man, echoing in the dark room. He cocked his head towards the sound and sniffed the air again.  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! COME QUICK! HELP! DAADDDEEE!"  
  
Alexander Ashford slowly paced up the mansion stairs, his cane clicking against the banister as he did. From upstairs, the screams and cries of two five year olds continued, with the boy's voice doing the most screaming.  
  
"DADDY! HURRY! ALEXIA'S PICKING ON ME AGAIN! TELL HER!"  
  
"DON'T BE SUCH A WUSS! SCAREDY, SCAREDY ALFRED! SCAREDY, SCAREDY ALFRED!"  
  
"DADDY! TELL HER! SHE'S CALLING ME!"  
  
The young blond-haired boy came running down the stairs, screaming. Behind him, the girl followed, tossing back her blond hair and laughing at her brother's freight.  
  
Alexander sighed and murmured a curse to himself before looking up again to see the young boy heading straight for him. He again uttered a curse and then nearly fell over as both twins chased each other around him - the boy trying hard to hide behind him. The girl uttered a cry of glee and dived under his legs, slapping the legs of her twin and continuing the pursuit down the stairs. Both ran out the main doors leaving a very tired and messed-up Alexander behind.  
  
"Bloody kids." He murmured, before wincing at the pain in his left knee.  
  
"Daddy.hi."  
  
A familiar and childish voice.the boy.  
  
Alexander merely mewled in reply and sat back again, getting comfortable.  
  
Alfred paced around above him, his shoes clicking against the metallic bars that separated the two floors, murmuring softly, "Alexia's gone, Dad. She will be sleeping the sleep of the dead now. Frozen.suspended in the air.behind glass that will not allow me to touch her.to reach her." A pause, a cough, and then, "I loved her, you know? Still do! Whilst you sit down there on your ass - a mere experiment, an abomination - I have to look after her! Know what I'm saying?"  
  
Alexander realised that his son was taunting him again. Like he had done yesterday and the day before that and endless days before that! The flashbacks were the only thing left of Alexander Ashford's human life, but they only came when he slept.  
  
(***)  
  
Alfred had taken to taunting and laughing at his father since the experiment had gone wrong.  
  
No reason to do it really.just for fun!  
  
He enjoyed talking absolute gibberish and sentimental crap to the failure below him for hours on end, lying back - or sitting - on the cold metal bars and wire mesh separating them. He even more enjoyed remembering how his father looked when he had first become injected with Alexia's miracle.  
  
"Son, please! You don't have to listen to her!"  
  
Alfred grinned evilly as he pinned his father down and allowed Alexia to bring out the syringe. As the fluid was injected, he had a strange sense of guilt wash over him, but dismissed it quickly as the screaming began.  
  
Alfred picked himself up and grabbed his rifle, ready to continue his everyday life now. He heard his father's moans dying as he closed the door to Alexander's office behind him and smiled.  
  
Alfred would live another day, but the Nosferatu would become free one day.and Alexander would be freed by a girl named Claire Redfield.  
  
  
  
(Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Seriously though, if ya ever want to read the second part of this, e-mail me or review the damn story! It's the first time I've ever written things from the POV of Alexander! I think this one is quite good! Well, second to the Vampire Night story. Aw well, thanks for your reviews of my past stories on Fanfiction and keep on rating!) 


End file.
